Mitch
by Buffaloboy
Summary: Set during season 9. After Lou meets Mitch
"It appears that Peter has moved on." Lou admitted to her sister. "When I saw Sylvia walk into his condo with her own key it proved to me that while he said he had work keeping him in Vancouver there was something more keeping him there."

Amy advised Lou "Maybe it is time to move on and begin dating again."

Her attempt at online dating did not go well. She felt that all 3 prospects were duds.

To get away from things for awhile Lou decided to visit some friends in New York. When she returned from her trip a and discovered that Jack had hired a new ranch hand she fumed "How could you hire someone without consulting me?" She asked Jack.

Jack replied "With Caleb gone a Ty now working with Scott we need help so I hired Mitch. He is a good worker and I like him."

Although her first meetings with Mitch did not go well it soon became apparent that there was something between them. The kiss at the dude ranch was the final step in this process. One evening when she went to check on things at the dude ranch Lou noticed that Mitch's trailer was still there. "Should I stop by?" she asked herself. "Why not."

Lou knocked on the door and Mitch was surprised to see her, to say the least. "Do you want to come in?" he asked. When she accepted his invitation and entered he asked her to make herself comfortable "Would you like something to drink? "He questioned. Lou accepted his offer and began to make herself at home.

Rather than just sitting around and getting involved in small talk Lou reached across the table and kissed Mitch. Her attempts to enter his mouth were successful and soon they were moving toward the bed.

Lou's hands moved under Mitch's shirt and began to take it off. For his part Mitch moved his hands under Lou's blouse and felt her firm breasts. He quickly moved to unsnap her bra and toss it on the floor.

Lou felt the bulge in his pants and when Mitch began to unzip her jeans Lou raised her hips and in no time she was lying on the bed naked with Mitch looking at her saying "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Lou reached up and unbuckled Mitch's jeans and before she knew it she had his manhood in her hands. She was looking for Mitch to make love to her. "Are you sure?" He asked. She responded "I am definitely sure" As Mitch began to explore her body Lou began to moan from deep in her throat. He took a finger and began to enter her. It had been awhile since Lou had felt like a real woman. "I want you Mitch "she moaned as he placed his penis at the entrance of her vagina. With little effort Mitch was inside her and moving in and out. He wanted to make Lou feel like a real woman. When he felt that both were reaching their peak he picked up the pace. They both moaned as they felt complete satisfaction.

As sun came up the next morning Lou looked over at Mitch who was already awake and asked "Are you ready for round two?" Mitch smiled and began to move his hands over Lou's naked body. Without much encouragement Lou rolled over and placed herself on top of Mitch and slowly placed his penis in her vagina. Before long they were both full of complete satisfaction.

Lou eventually arose and got dressed to return to Heartland. Amy noticed Lou pulling up to the house and asked "where did you spend the night?' Not wanting to lie she swore Amy to secrecy and admitted "I spent the night with Mitch." Every time she and Mitch spent together afterwards was a night for Lou to remember always.

Weeks later Lou was looking at a calendar and suddenly remembered she had not had a period. Since she was no longer on the pill and Mitch had not been using a condom Lou felt she better get an ept. Since she had used them before Lou was familiar with using one. When the positive results appeared Lou immediately called Amy and asked "Can you stop by this morning."

When Amy came by Lou quietly showed her the EPT. Amy exclaimed "You and Mitch are expecting. That's wonderful."

When Mitch stopped by later that afternoon Lou revealed the news to him "Guess who is going to be a father?" Mitch was thrilled at the news since he was madly in love with her.

Later that evening, as the family gathered for dinner Lou broke the news. Everyone was thrilled and immediately plans were set in motion to plan a wedding in the near future.


End file.
